As it is known, in the sport of fencing, the sword weapon is provided with an electric device for detecting touches. The electric button is found situated on the point of the sword, part of which is a metallic casing that houses the stopping point. The aim of said point is the closure of the circuit of the electric device for detecting touches each time that it is subject to sufficient pressure on its flat frontal surface. Two guiding slots made in the casing of the electric button enable the stopping point to remain confined within certain limits of longitudinal movement, via two screws secured on the point.
These types of screw, because of the function they carry out, present a configuration (M2×0.25×2), with a straight slot head) that enables the securing of the body of the stopping point by means of a flat-head screwdriver and in this way maintain the stopping point confined in the casing of the electric button. This configuration has various problems.                Risk of over-tightening in its mounting and the resulting boring of the insulating layer of the stopping point, since this is the under-layer that marks the travel stop of the screw and that, due to its lack of hardness, is passed through frequently when an excessive tightening torque is applied.        Risk of screw loosening because of the mechanical vibrations caused by the practice of the sport, with the resulting loss of the point.        Handling difficulty for the manual positioning and alignment of the screw with the threaded cavity in the point when inserting it. The small dimensions (mm) of the securing elements of the stopping point complicate its manipulation in the methods associated with the setting, checking and repositioning of the point for users with intermediate experience.        Loss of the screw slot due to wear and the resulting blocking of the screw in the point d′arrêt.        